A New Life
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: After You Can't Always Get What You Want Violets famous She just finished a movie She's dating da luv of her life Her siblings r happy w/ Kit Her new nd is a famous actor like she is At his premiere she cs Olaf Whos luv 4 her is still there
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa. Oh wow. Um hey boss? I think you should see this." What?" Olaf growled. "I. Um. I found Violet." Olaf rushed over to the computer screen, and watched a video titled 'Meet Babydoll'. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. It WAS Violet. She was in a sexy sailor outfIt. Adrian looked up her name on IMDB. Her hair was officially blond now. "Says here, that she's been in two movies. The Uninvited, and just finished Sucker Punch. She's going to be in a movie called 'Sleeping Beauty'. She stars in all three of them as the main characters... Oh.. Um...She's also in a relationship." The last part he mumbled. Olaf growled again. "With who?" "An Alexander Ludwig." "Never hurd of him." Adrian looked up pictures of him. The first one was of a tall, muscular guy with blond spiky hair, icy blue eyes, and tan skin. He was at the beach wearing blue swim shorts. The title under the picture said, 'Alexander Ludwig at beach with girlfriend Violet Boadelare.' The next picture was of the same guy at the beach but with a girl on his shoulders. His eyes widened. It WAS Violet. She was wearing a brown bikini. Her now blond hair was in a messy bun. A beautifully bright smile on her face. The net one made Olafs heart drop. It was if Violet and this Alexander guy. But they were kissing. The guys arms were wrapped around her waist. Hers were around his neck, and her hands were in his hair. "It says he just finished a movie called 'The Hunger Games'. I can get tickets for the premier if you'd like?" Olaf nodded. He needed to see Violet. Now

**I'm back baby**


	2. Violet

Violet snuggled in close to the warm body next to her. A strong arm was now on her waist. She started giggling when she felt a pair of soft lips on her neck. "Stop. Five more minutes." She said, still giggling. "Nope. Time to get up." She opened her eyes, ans smiled at the love of her life's eyes. "There's them beautiful eyes."He smirked. Her hand snaked behind his head, and brought his face to hers. Connecting their lips. Her fingers started playing in his blond hair. They broke away for air. "As much as I'd like to stay like this. You have an appointment today." Her boyfriend of one year, Alexander Ludwig, said kissing her nose. She cocked an eyebrow. "Appointment?" She asked. He nodded, and sat up. Letting the blanket fall to his waist. Now his well built chest showed. "You my beautiful girl, are going out to be spoiled. Then we'll go eat, and then go to the premier." Alex told her. Violet' s eyes drifted down to his chest. He smirked at her. "See something you like?" He teased. She blushed. "Maybe." She replied, looking back at his face. "Well I see two things I like." He boasted, then he looked at his chest. Flexing his already hard toned muscles, making her bite her lip. "I'm attractive. I know that." He told her, winking. She laughed. "Well. What's the other thing you like?" She teased. He grinned evily at her. He climbed on top of her. His face was mere inches away from hers. He pulled the blanket away from her body, showing her in her pjs. It was one of his shirts, and a pair of his boxers. He found her so beautiful, and loved her so much. He trailed his hands from her cheek down to her hip. "All of this." He whispered huskly. Then he placed his lips on hers in a heated kiss. He felt her bare leg rub his. He pulled away before they went any further. Which made her whimper. He pulled her out of bed with him.

Violet got dressed in a pair of jeans a black t-shirt, and she slipped on her flip flops. Her now blond hair she left down. She felt two strong arms snake around her waist. She smiled, and leaned into his welcoming body. He kissed her long, and softly. When he released her, she left with Kit, and her siblings. They've been living with Kit for about two years now. Kit even lets Violet, and Alex stay there even though Violets nineteen. She hasn't heard from or seen Olaf in two years now. But what Violet didn't know was, she'd see him tonight


	3. Violet meets Olaf

Olaf and his crew arrived in front of the red carpet. He started looking around. He saw some famous people. Normally he'd be trying to talk to them., but right now, he was looking for one person in particular. That's when he heard it. "Violet!" He turned and his eyes widened. There she stood. So beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue strapless gown, that hugged her full body. It was backless. She had a black see-threw shaw on her arms. Her now blond hair was in a fancy bun. She was smiling. She walled up to the reporter,s who was beside Olaf. Her eyes widened when they landed on him. She quickly looked away from him, and looked at the reporters, smiling once again. "How did you and Alexander meet?" A reporter asked. "It was on the set of Sucker Punch. He and Carla did a movie together called 'Rave to Wich Mountain'. And he came to see her. She introduced us, and we just started talking. He ended up coming everyday. Helping me with training." Violet replied. "Speaking of Sucker Punch. What all did you have to do?" Another reporter asked. Violet chuckled. "Well. We had to go threw three months of training. Let's just say I always came home tired and sore." She joked. "Then they handed me a gun. And I was like, 'You expect me to shoot this?' But I did. And I had fun. Then they handed me that katana. So I had to learn how to use that. All the different moves for it. And use the gun at the same time. That was fun as well. Then they wanted to know if I wanted to have a double. I told them, 'I have shot guns used a sword. I can do this.' So all those thing you see in the movie was me." She replied. "You were scared of guns?" A reporter asked. "Umm. I wouldn't say I was scared of guns. But I never liked them. But now there like second nature to me." "What would you do after a long day of trading and filming?" One asked. Olaf watched that Alexander guy walk up to Violet, wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his chin on the top of her head. Violet could see the jealousy in Olafs eyes. "Um. Well. I'd go to my bathroom, tale off the fake eyelashes, and make-up. I always ended up going, 'Aw. I want to go back to 60s Violet. This Violets boring.'" She, the reporters, a nd Alexander laughed. "After that. I'd get a nice, long, hot, bubble bath, with some bathsalts. Drink a lot of water. Chase we had a limited time to drink. So yeah. Drink a lot of water. Then after my bath, I'd just lay on the floor, and put this muscle cream they gave us. And just lay there letting it soak in. Then I'd drag my butt to bed." She said. "Out of all the girls. Who had the most difficult costume?" One asked. She didn't miss a beat. "Defiantly Jena' s. Abbie and I helped her put her costume on. And wow. Mine was easy. Just put my bikini, the skirt jacket, socks, shoes, and my weapons. And I'm ready to go. But Jena's. Hers was like a corset. Just layers." Violet replied. "Did you go with Alexander on set of the Hunger Games?" One reporter asked. She nodded. So did her boyfriend. "Yeah. I helped with training. Helped him with his lines." Her boyfriend nodded, and kissed Violet's neck. Olaf wanted to rip him off of her. "Alexander. How do you feel about Violet?" One asked. He looked at her, and she him. Olaf could see the love for her in her boyfriend's eyes. It was in her eyes as well. Olaf wished she would look at him that way. "I love her. She's beautiful. Sweet, careing, smart, creative, I can't imagine life without her." He replied. Then he bent down,and captured her her lips with his.

When the reporters left Violet walked up to Olaf. "Hello Violet." He greeted. "Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Everyone's a fan of the books." She nodded in understanding. He continued. "And I'm here to see you." He told her. She sighed. "You loom good." He complemented. She gave him a smile. But before she could reply, her boyfriend called her name. "I have to go." She told him. "Wait." She stopped and looked at him. For a moment he was frozen. Just starring at her. She was so beautiful and he loved her. He finally found his voice. "Um. How's your siblings?" He asked. She smiled a bit. "There doing good." He nodded once. Then watched her go into the arms of another man that wasn't him. In the arms of the one she loved.


End file.
